Eye Level
by Emo-Ki
Summary: There is only one thing that Zim and Dib see eye-to-eye about: Keef. They both know this. One day Zim finds out that Dib has been crossing a line that was never meant to be crossed.


Its rare that Zim and I see eye to eye. He is out to destroy my planet, after all. Yet there are only two instances when we have the same view of things: when the planet is threatened and when it comes to Keef. First off, let me say that since Zim came to Earth, my planet has been threatened nonstop. Usually when Zim takes a break its because someone else is trying to blow up Earth or enslave us humans; which Zim considers his job so he fends off attackers usually with my help. After that, though, we always go back to fighting each other. We've fallen into a peaceful rhythm of kicking each others asses, kicking someone else's, and then kicking each others again.

Except when it comes to Keef, the job is never done. This kid with curly orange-peel hair and orange-tree green eyes and sunshine freckles is someone that just can't take a hint. The problem is so bad that sometimes Zim and I have to take special time out of fighting each other and other aliens to fight Keef. We have tried not so subtly to kill him and we've succeeded...except he keeps coming back. Maybe we aren't doing a good enough job at killing him, which is seriously a blow to our egos because we have killed before. As much as I hate to have blood on my hands, I can honestly say I'm glad its alien blood and Keef's.

The point to all of that is this: Zim and I have a special sort of relationship and we hate Keef.

So you may be wondering what I'm doing in a broom closet with Keef instead of in class pretending to pay attention or fighting with Zim. And just so you know, for once I'm not trying to kill him. This has absolutely nothing to do with murder.

Another thing I should mention, is we're now in Hi Skool. Any Hi Skooler can tell you that teenagers struggle with hormones. Usually they get boyfriends or girlfriends to relieve the need or whatever, but those aren't exactly options open to me. For one, I'm bisexual. Most people are against that. For two, I'm the crazy kid who keeps obsessing about aliens. For three, when I'm not asleep I'm with Zim. Lets face it, I don't have time to get a boyfriend or girlfriend. The world needs me to keep it safe. As I'm sure you can imagine, those are not very good ways to get a significant other.

The only people I could even consider are Tak, Keef, and Zim. Tak is another alien that Zim and I can't seem to get rid of. She is trying to steal Zim's mission but obviously that's not going so well. Tak would kill me if I tried to hit on her. Zim is my mortal enemy. End of story. But Keef. Well, he's a pain in the ass and he's more of a freak than me even, but he's so damn easy. Keef doesn't require me to go out with him or pay him any more attention, he's just glad that he gets any positive attention from me. Yeah, I'm totally exploiting this for my own selfish purposes. And I don't really care. I mean, the only thing this guy has going for him is that he's human.

So back to me and Keef in the broom closet. Did I mention its a small broom closet? Well, its a small broom closet. And I'm kind of making out with him. And pressing body parts against other body parts. We're both flushed and horny but fully clothed because who knows who is going to walk in on us? I was grinding against his leg, my fingers digging into his hips and one hand cupping his ass when disaster walked in. He didn't notice and I'll admit that it took me a minute to as well. I'm not at my most observant while having an intense make out session in a broom closet with a guy I don't have any feeling for except irritation.

I should also mention, Zim has a thing about finding me no matter where I am. Maybe he has a tracker in me but I've scanned my body a million times and nothing has come up. I'd say its just some alien thing, but I can find him anywhere too. Makes it hard to avoid each other. Not that we've ever done that.

So. Broom closet. Me and Keef. Previously alone, now joined by Zim. Well, not joined, exactly. More like he opened the door and shrieked. "Dib-beast!" Ah, you gotta love the nicknames this guy gives me. It shames me to say that I was not really giving him my full attention. When dealing with Zim, even one percent less than your full attention is not enough. He requires all of it and I wasn't even giving him half. Not to worry, though, Zim quickly remedied my lack of attention by dragging me out of the closet by my hair.

Prior to this, Zim didn't know about my sneaking out of class to go fuck Keef. I knew it wouldn't be good if he found out. On top of all this craziness with Zim, he's also kind of possessive. So that's four things that won't get me a normal date. The few who are brave enough to try and date the crazy boy are scared away. I knew Zim wouldn't be happy, but I didn't expect to see the expression on his face. It was one I hope I never see again: hurt, confusion, anger. Really, its just the hurt that doesn't belong there. Zim doesn't show his pain. This is a rule and I thought there were no exceptions. "So, this is what you have been doing instead of fighting Zim."

You wouldn't believe how much of a failure I felt like. I was taking time off from saving the world for a few minutes of pleasure. Pleasure with someone I didn't even like, no less. Of course right then Keef had to bound out of the closet and link his arm through mine. "Heya Zimmy, wanna join us?" And Zim smacked him. The sound echoed. The impact was so strong that it sent Keef spiraling. I didn't stop to help Keef up, I followed Zim; who had turned and marched away.

I was feeling inexplicably guilty. As I followed him out of skool I kept telling myself that there was no need to feel guilty. I didn't do anything wrong. Somehow I had managed to believe that up until I saw his face once he found out. This guilt thing started out nonexistent and then kind of sneaked up on me, increasing in its size until it felt like I was drowning in it. Zim stopped walking randomly and turned to face me. "I'm sorry." And was shocked to learned that I meant it. I suppose it wasn't until then that I realized Keef has always been off-limits. Even if it felt like I was going to die from lack of sex I could have managed. There have been plenty of times when I really was going to die and I held on.

Now Zim is staring at me like I've grown a second head. Or like I've been fucking Keef. "What are you sorry for?" His voice is sharp. "You were just doing what comes natural to you filthy humans." Yes and no, on that part but I don't mention it. The bitterness makes me keep it to myself. Zim's claws are curled tightly around his crossed arms and his black booted foot is tapping impatiently. He's really restless.

"I shouldn't have fucked Keef." Something in his fake violet eyes flashed and I got the feeling it was the wrong thing to say. More, that he was waiting for something else. But I didn't know what else to tell him. Oh it was there, perched on the tip of my tongue and ready to be vocalized, but I didn't want to say that part out loud. I didn't even want to think it. If I did, I may never get laid again. Hell, I might not get laid again after this fight we're sure to have anyways.

He shifts his weight from one foot to the other. His piercing eyes stare hard at me. Hard enough that I begin to squirm. "What do you want Zim?!" Normally he's open with what he wants. Normally Zim would have filled me in by this point. Very loudly, too, might I add. But no, he seems to be biting his tongue as well.

Zim blinks slowly. He takes a step towards me, then another, and shortens the distance between us. The green alien has to look up at me and we both know he hates that. Its not helping my situation. "The Dib-thing belongs to Zim!" His claws rake across my cheek. It stings but I ignore it because its happened so often before. "You are mine!" He tells me and my neck stings with the three new cuts acquired.

I let him and it infuriates him further. Somehow in my twisted mind I deserve this. But I don't know how I've come to that conclusion. Zim doesn't seem to care at my lack of response. He slashes out at my chest, barley missing my nipple. Blood wells up and stains my torn shirt. The green skinned alien tears off my shirt and digs his claws into my chest. I gasp and take a half step back. Slowly he pulls his claws down so that six parallel lines appear on my chest. They bleed over and Zim hisses as he yanks his hands free of my skin. "These," He traces old and new scars across my chest with his claws, not drawing blood. "are proof that the Dib belongs to Zim."

I didn't know what to say. But if I didn't get medical attention I was going to bleed out on the street. It was a Monday afternoon so there wasn't a lot of traffic and my back was to the street. No one would have stopped to see if I was okay even if they could see the wounds and my blood dripping down. As I was standing there staring at Zim, I realized that he was right. Every single scar is a memory of Zim. They are all from Zim's claws. Old scars, ones not from Zim, have been covered up by Zim with new ones.

Standing there in the hot sun bleeding to death with my mortal enemy staring me in the eye with his lip quivering, it dawned on me that I belong to Zim.

But it goes both ways. I'm not the only one with scars. He belongs to me too. If I had been the one to walk in on him and Keef I would have reacted probably the same way. Probably a lot angrier. And if I'm the one acting like that, then Zim should be in a righteous fury. "But I can't not have sex for the rest of my life." Where the hell did that come from? This blood loss must have made me suicidal.

"You belong to Zim." Zim repeated. Then he turned heel and marched away. He has certainly branded me over the years. No one can deny that. Its a good thing I don't show a lot of skin, otherwise there would be hard questions to answer. Like the one where the alien trying to take over the world has left his mark on me.

Well, I should probably get to a hospital before I bleed to death here. The next time I see Keef I'll kill him again. As for these hormones, well, I'll just have to figure something else out.


End file.
